Hell froze over
by kinu-uni
Summary: Heimdall is somewhere very dark, and if that wasn't weird enough, he can't see anything. He is also pretty sure this is after Ragnarok, so, isn't he supposed to be somewhere else? (I suck at summaries . Please enjoy)


Uni: I do not own Matantai Loki Ragnarok. I am new to this fandom, and I haven't really written anything in quite a while, so please, go easy on me :)

Uni: Thanks to Seiya-chan for being so ovely and betaing this!

--------------------------------------------------

Heimdall blinked. Something was just not adding up. First of all, it was dark, no wait, pitch black was more like it. He was sure he wouldn't even be able to see his own hands if he could be bothered to pull them out of his pockets to try out his theory in praxis. Wasn't he supposed to be able to see in the dark? He certainly could the last time he checked.

Secondly, he seemed to be hearing footsteps, coming from different directions. All sets of feet were still pretty far away though. At least he didn't seem to have lost his hearing. That was something at least. Where the hell was he? Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere else? Clearly, someone had made a mistake…

Then everything was white.

Whenhaimdall's vision returned to him, he seemed to be standing in the middle of a spotlight, still surrounded by darkness on all sides. What in all the--

"Hi…"

Heimdall nearly yelped in shock as he spun around, coming face to face with Hel. His eyes narrowed as he took in the girl, and the rather large eight-legged horse standing next to her. He knew she had been the one set of feet, along with the strange creature now preoccupied with chewing on a tuft of her hair. His father's horse.

And speaking of him, how in Odin's name had she managed to sneak up on him?

"How--how did you..?" he stammered, trying and failing to express himself.

"You are in my realms," she stated, blinking at him.

"I am where?"

"I guess you could call it Limbo," she grinned.

Haimdall was not amused. "Limbo?" he didn't get it.

"Never mind."

Heimdall blinked at her, one eyebrow raised, but decided to change the topic. "What's with the horse?" He asked instead, pointing at the large thing.

"It has been a while since he last saw his mommy," Hel replied as if it explained everything.

"That's nice…" Haimdall said disinterested. Now if only he could remember who gave birth to the damn thing.

"So why am I here?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest to complete the picture of annoyance.

"I can not tell you this yet," She stated,"it is of no significance, really"

Haimdall opened his mouth to tell her something else, when she interrupted him. "He is here!" She said, looking out into the darkness behind Haimdall. And true enough 'he' was.

But why did 'he' have to be Loki?

As the other god stepped into the light, Haimdall turned around to look at him. "What is he doing here?"

"He is coming with us." Hel beamed.

Loki smiled affectionately at Hel, completely ignoring Haimdall.

Haimdall looked back at her. "You're kidding me." it was more a statement then a question. He didn't get a reply.

"But he started all of this!?" Haimdall yelled angrily, pointing at Loki.

Meanwhile, Loki had made his way to slaipnir and had taken to padding his neck. "You know, technically--"

"Shut the hell up!" Haimdall interrupted him, his eyes narrowed into thin slits. "I am so sick of you, you know that? How in all of Hel's halls did you manage to get out of his one?!"

Loki smiled at him sweetly. "I guess I am charming?"

Had this been a comic book, Loki was sure Haimdall would have had smoke coming out of his ears.

"You…" Haimdall began, taking a step forward, claws stretching out towards Loki.

"So anyway," Hel interrupted, stepping in between the two.

"I need to get you two to kiss and make up, otherwise I won't be able to take you two with me."

"What!?"

Hel smiled. "You will be spending eternity together, and if you can't get along, it'll reallyonly be a pain to the rest of us."

"I have a great idea. You only bring one of us, and leave the traitor where he belongs!" Heimdall growled at Hel, never taking his eyes off Loki.

"Hey, that's not--"

"Or I can let you both stay here to spend eternity together, alone in the darkness?" Hell interrupted.

Dead silence followed.

"--Fine," Haimdall muttered, stuffing his hands back into his pockets, and taking a step towards Loki and his eight-legged kid.

"You know, I really am sorry about your eye…" Loki said, stretching a hand out towards Haimdall, who crocked his head to the side, giving him a scrutinising look. He seemed sincere enough. Besides,Haimdall had gotten his eye back, and he had killed Loki so technically he had gotten to do what he had wanted to do to the trickster ever since he met him.

He took a step closer, grabbing a hold of the outstretched hand. "We may have gone a bit overboard on your last punishment as well…" he muttered as way of apologising. Loki raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help the small smirk taking over his features, as he grabbed a firmer hold of Haimdall's hand and drew him into a hug.

"This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Loki grinned half sarcastically, showing his fangs.

"If you don't let go of me this instant, you will be able to enjoy this friendship in pieces!" Haimdall muttered into the shorter gods hair.

Loki just smirked, but did let go, as he turned towards Hel.

"Good enough?"

Letting her eyes travel over her father and the rather dishevelled and annoyed looking Haimdall, she grinned.

"It'll do."

"'It'll do'--?" Haimdall muttered to himself, falling into steps with Loki and the horse as they followed Hel out of the spotlight. "He hugged me!"

----------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

My all time favourite kid of Loki's, doesn't seem to appear in the series, so I had to stuff him into this fics ) I always liked that story for some reason. And yes, Loki is in fact the mother of this thing.

Also the punishment of Loki's that Haimdall is talking about, I am not sure if it is the one with being exiled to midgaard, or the one where they tie him to a rock and let snake poison drip down on him. I'll let you figure that one out for yourself. Guess it depends on how much AU one wants this fics to be


End file.
